Claude Rains
thumb|Claude Rains Claude Rains (* 10. November 1889 in London, England; † 30. Mai 1967 in Laconia, New Hampshire, USA) war ein britisch-US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Er spielte Prinz John in Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden. Leben und Karriere Claude Rains wurde als Sohn des Regisseurs und Schauspielers Frederick William Rains geboren. Er begann seine Karriere als Schauspieler im Alter von elf Jahren in London. Als Kinderdarsteller spielte er dort am His Majesty’s Theatre. Von 1915 bis 1919 diente Rains beim London Scottish Regiment, wo auch andere Schauspieler wie Basil Rathbone dienten. Durch die Folgen eines Gasangriffes blieb er sein ganzes Leben lang auf einem Auge fast blind. Nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg nahm er eine Lehrtätigkeit an der Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts auf und hatte 1920 seinen ersten Filmauftritt in einem britischen Film, der jedoch zunächst ein Einzelfall blieb. Er arbeitete ab 1926 fest in den USA und wurde 1938 US-amerikanischer Staatsbürger. Sein amerikanisches Filmdebüt hatte der schon 44-jährige Claude Rains 1933 in der Hauptrolle des Dr. Jack Griffin in James Whales H.-G.-Wells-Verfilmung Der Unsichtbare, in der er – obwohl oder gerade weil sein Gesicht nur kurze Zeit zu sehen war – mit seiner modulationsfähigen Stimme auffiel. Diese wurde fortan sein Markenzeichen. Rains entwickelte sich nach seiner Bühnenarbeit auch im Film in den 1930er und 40er Jahren zu einem gefragten Charakterdarsteller, wobei er meist körperlich schwächere, aber listige Filmschurken spielte. thumb|260px|Claude Rains als Prinz John Ab 1936 war er bei Warner Brothers unter Vertrag, wo er 1938 den ehrgeizigen und korrupten Prinzen John in dem erfolgreichen Technicolor-Abenteuerfilm Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden mit Errol Flynn spielte. Ein Jahr später spielte er die Rolle eines hinterhältigen Senators in Mr. Smith geht nach Washington. In den 1940er Jahren wurde Rains mehrfach als Gegenpart von Bette Davis eingesetzt, darunter in Reise aus der Vergangenheit (1942), Das Leben der Mrs. Skeffington (1944) und Trügerische Leidenschaft (1946). Er übernahm Hauptrollen in aufwendig produzierten Streifen wie Das Phantom der Oper und Caesar und Cleopatra. Zu seinen bekanntesten Filmrollen gehören die des Polizeichefs Captain Renault in Michael Curtiz’ Casablanca (1942) und die des Nazisympathisanten Alexander Sebastian in Alfred Hitchcocks Berüchtigt (1946). In den 1950er Jahren war Claude Rains seltener in Kinofilmen zu sehen und arbeitete häufig fürs Fernsehen. Seinen letzten großen Filmauftritt hatte Rains im Epos Lawrence von Arabien (1961). Die Rolle des Herodes in Die größte Geschichte aller Zeiten (1963) war seine letzte Filmrolle. Claude Rains war viermal für den Oscar als Bester Nebendarsteller nominiert, konnte die Trophäe aber nie gewinnen. Der Schauspieler war sechsmal verheiratet. Seine erste Ehe mit der Schauspielerin Isabel Jeans dauerte von 1913 bis 1915. 1920 heiratete er Marie Hemingway. Von 1924 bis 1935 war er mit Beatrix Thomson in dritter Ehe und von April 1935 bis 1956 mit Frances Proper verheiratet. Von 1959 bis 1960 dauerte seine Ehe mit der klassischen Pianistin Agi Jambor. Rosemary Clark Schrode, seine letzte Ehefrau, wurde ihm 1964 durch den Tod genommen. Aus seiner vierten Ehe stammt seine einzige Tochter, die Schauspielerin Jessica Rains (* 1938). Claude Rains selbst starb am 30. Mai 1967 im Alter von 77 Jahren an einer abdominalen Blutung. Er ist auf dem Red Hill Cemetery in New Hampshire beigesetzt worden. thumb|Claude Rains (um 1960) Filmografie (Auswahl) *1920: Build Thy House *1933: Der Unsichtbare (The Invisible Man) *1934: Verbrechen ohne Leidenschaft (Crime Without Passion) *1934: The Man Who Reclaimed His Head *1934: The Mystery of Edwin Drood *1935: The Clairvoyant *1935: Das letzte Fort (The Last Outpost) *1936: Ein rastloses Leben (Anthony Adverse) *1936: Hearts Devided *1937: Stolen Holiday *1937: Der Prinz und der Bettelknabe (The Prince and the Pauper) *1937: They Won't Forget *1938: Goldene Erde Kalifornien (Gold Is Where You Find It) *1938: Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden (The Adventures of Robin Hood) *1938: White Banners *1938: Vater dirigiert (Four Daughters) *1938: Zum Verbrecher verurteilt (They Made Me a Criminal) *1939: Juarez *1939: Sons of Liberty *1939: Vier Töchter räumen auf (Daughters Courageous) *1939: Mr. Smith geht nach Washington (Mr. Smith Goes to Washington) *1939: Four Wives *1940: Der Traum vom schöneren Leben (Saturday’s Children) *1940: Der Herr der sieben Meere (The Sea Hawk) *1940: The Lady with Red Hair *1941: Four Mothers *1941: Urlaub vom Himmel (Here Comes Mr. Jordan) *1941: Der Wolfsmensch (The Wolf Man) *1942: Kings Row *1942: Nacht im Hafen (Moontide) *1942: Reise aus der Vergangenheit (Now, Voyager) *1942: Casablanca (Casablanca) *1943: Auf ewig und drei Tage (Forever and a Day) *1943: Phantom der Oper ( The Phantom of the Opera) *1944: Fahrkarte nach Marseille (Passage to Marseille) *1944: Das Leben der Mrs. Skeffington (Mr. Skeffington) *1945: Die Liebe unseres Lebens (This Love of Ours) *1945: Caesar und Cleopatra (Caesar and Cleopatra) *1946: Berüchtigt (Notorious) *1946: Angel on My Shoulder *1946: Trügerische Leidenschaft (Deception) *1947: Der Unverdächtige (The Unsuspected) *1949: Die große Leidenschaft (The Passionate Friends) *1949: Song of Surrender *1949: Blutige Diamanten (Rope of Sand) *1950: Where Danger Lives *1950: Hölle am weißen Turm (The White Tower) *1951: Sealed Cargo *1952: Der Mann, der sich selbst nicht kannte (The Man Who Watched Trains Go By) *1956: Geheimzentrale Lissabon (Lisbon) *1959: Diese Erde ist mein (This Earth is Mine) *1960: Versunkene Welt (The Lost World) *1960: Il pianeta degli uomini spenti *1961: The Pied Piper of Hamelin *1962: Lawrence von Arabien (Lawrence of Arabia) *1963: Rufmord (Twilight of Honor) *1963: Die größte Geschichte aller Zeiten (The Greatest Story Ever Told) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Schauspieler (Film, 1938)